1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the backlight unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Commercial display apparatuses include liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro luminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs). Further, the LCD has a liquid crystal panel that includes a liquid crystal layer, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, and a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate with the liquid crystal layer therebetween. Such a liquid crystal panel does not have a light source, and instead uses light provided by a backlight unit to display an image. However, the displayed image is not always clear, and the backlight unit generates excessive heat.